The Christmas visitor
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: On Christmas eve Jane and Michelle get taken into the past by a overly cheerful angel and her almost silent apprentice and told the true meaning of Christmas. Based off a Christmas play I did at my church. PLEASE READ. is in "a Christmas Carol" cat. cause I couldn't find any other cat. to fit and is kinda like it. PLEASE READ


**Merry Christmas!**

**So this is based off a play we did a few years ago for my church(This is ONLY based, I forgot some of the details)**

**It is my favorite Christmas play(the one we did this year wasn't as fun)**

**So I thought I would write a short story off it and see how it turned out**

**See bottom for main characters.**

* * *

"I wonder what we'll get for Christmas" Jane squealed as Michelle groaned.

"Would you shut up already? I am getting a headache from all your yammering. I overheard what mom said so if you shut up I'll tell you"

"Really?! Tell me. tellmetellmetellme." Jane jumped up and down on her bed.

"FINE, BUT YOU HAVE TO SHUT UP." Michelle told her.

"GIRLS GO TO BED" Their mother yelled from the living room.

Jane became quiet and fidgeted on her bed.

Michelle sighed "Finally, I heard mom was getting you..." Michelle whispered.

Jane squealed, barely containing her excitement.

"A pony" Michelle said

"NO WAY! A PONY! WOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A PONY! WO-" Jane cheered quietly, not wanting to get yelled at again.

Michelle snorted "My little."

Jane stopped and gasped "MICHELLE you monster!"

Michelle smirked "I can't believe you believed me." She started singing "My little pony my little pony!"

Jane tackled her making a loud thump.

"GIRLS. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED" They heard their mother yell from the living room.

"Sorry mom!" They squeaked unison and clambered back to their own beds.

"My little pony my little pony" Michelle sang softy, knowing it would make her sister mad.

"shut up Michelle!" Jane whispered.

silence.

tap tap tap.

"Michelle is that you?" Jane whispered, slightly worried.

"No, go to bed" Michelle yawned, half asleep.

tap tap tap

"Michelle! you had better stop before I tell mom!" Jane said pulling the blankets closer to herself.

Michelle grumbled, now wide awake"I said it wasn't me!" She looked over to the window, her eyes widened "Jane look! There are people outside our window!" said people waved once they realized they had gotten the sisters attention.

"Jane sat up and looked out the window "I have got to get mom!"

"Shut up Jane! I bet they are Santa's elves! If we let them in they will give us more presents!" Michelle stopped her sister from leaving.

"What! No! They could be burglars!" Jane said, Michelle went to open the window "Michelle! Don't let them in! It isn't safe!"

"Quit worrying Jane!" Michelle let them in "Um? Hi? What were you doing outside our window? Wait...How did you even get up! We are on the second floor!"

"I'm Tempest! I have come to take you on a magical journey!" The older girl cheered, She was dressed in a long white decorative robe and a silver circlet adorned her short brown hair.

"Journey" said the short boy in utter seriousness, he was dressed in a plain gray robe and had no accessories. The girl, Tempest, shot him a slightly miffed look at him before returning to her...annoyingly cheerful demeanor. "And this is my apprentice, Carter! Say hello Carter!"

"Hello Carter" the boy said. Tempest narrowed he eyes at him before returning to her cheerful self.

Jane and Michelle, not knowing what to make of these...so called "elves", stayed silent.

Tempest turned back to them, shocked that they weren't getting ready "Well? Get on you robes and slippers! It is rather cold outside!"

"Cold outside" Carter parroted her. Tempest,for a second, lost her cheerfulness and smacked him on the head "What have I told you about parroting?"

"Right, sorry" Carter said. Tempest turned back to the girls "Well? come on then."

Michelle raised an eyebrow "Why would we come with you?"

Tempest looked even more shocked, normally kids loved going on "adventures" with her and her apprentice, then again, most kids she took were younger and had more Christmas Spirit in them...

Guess that's why the Boss Man said this one would take longer...

Luckily for Tempest, Jane was curious about this "journey" and went to get her robe and slippers on.

Michelle reluctantly followed her and put on her robe and slippers.

Tempest smiled then looked at her watch"Oh dear! Look at the time! we really must go! We have no time to lose!" Carter grabbed her and she grabbed Jane and Michelle and pulled them out the window, she cackled madly"You could say we have to MUCH time to lose!" she jumped off the roof pulling Jane, Michelle and Carter with her.

Jane and Michelle screamed and closed their eyes waiting for a certain death.

It never came.

They landed, hard, but not as hard as a two story fall would be.

The girls opened their eyes.

They weren't outside their house.

Jane jumped up "Look Michelle!" Jane pointed at a house "Isn't that a weird shaped house!?"

"It isn't weird shaped! This is perfectly normal for this time period!" Tempest protested, not the slightest bit fased by their fall.

Carter on the other hand...

He had seen better days...

if you catch my drift...

"What do you mean "time period"!? Where are we!?" Michelle shrieked. Jane was still looking around.

Tempest spread her arms in a welcoming fashion "At the very first Christmas of course!"

Jane's eyes lit up "Cool! Now I can finally ask Santa for a pony!"

Tempest laughed hysterically "wow! That was funny!" She stopped laughing when she noticed no one else was "Oh you were serious..." She looked at Jane and with laughter in her eyes she said "Jane, Santa or Saint Nickolas as I know him didn't invent Christmas! He's just a gimmick everyone uses to make more money!"

Jane looked shocked.

Carter shook his head "Tempest...No respect for beliefs.." "Hn? Did you say something?" "No."

Tempest looked into the sky, seeing something.

"Well! We must go to our first destination!" Tempest pulled the girls with her to the outer rims of town.

"Wah!" Michelle said, seeing some shepherds "Why did we c-?" "SSHH!" Tempest whispered "Listen!"

The shepherds didn't even glance at them and continued talking.

The first one spoke "Man, tonight's been eventful.'

The other looked astonished "DUDE, SOME ANGELS VISITED US! I THINK THAT CLASSIFIES AS SOMETHING MORE THAN "EVENTFUL"

The first shrugged "I know, but hey, are we going to see if we can find the baby they were talking about?'

"I guess. I don't feel like facing an angels wrath. What did they say for us to do again?" the second responded.

"We have to follow the star" The first said, pointing at a bright star in the distance.

The shepherds started walking, they past by Michelle without even glancing at her.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled and pinched the shepherds arm.

Her eyes widened.

Her arm went right through the shepherds.

"TEMPEST WHY DID I GO THROUGH HIM?!" Michelle screeched.

Tempest laughed "We went back in time! But since we aren't allowed to alter it we can't be seen, heard or anything, to this time, place and people we don't exist."

Jane was thoroughly creep-ed out by Tempest now "Can we go home now?" Jane whined.

Tempest shook her head "Nope! We haven't seen the reason Christmas exists! Come on! Follow those shepherds!"

Having no other choice, they followed them to a barn.

"Why are we at a barn? And why is there a stinken _baby _in a freaken _manger?" _ Michelle asked, completely baffled.

"Ew! I stepped in sheep poop!"

"All the inns were full so the had to have the baby in a manger. Haven't you ever heard the story of Jesus Christ?!" Tempest asked, ignoring Jane.

Jane nodded "Yes, but I thought that was all fake. I mean, there isn't really a _reason _for God to become a baby, is there?" she tried to get the poop off her slippers.

Tempest spoke "Yes there was reason! Very good reason! He became a baby so he could grow up to be the savior of the earth! He came to die so your sins could be forgiven! In his lifetime he preformed miracles and saved the hopeless! I would think that is a good enough reason!"

Michelle looked thoughtful "Yeah...But why would he save us if he knew we would be sinners?"

Tempest smiled "That's the beauty of it! He didn't do it because there were any non-sinners, on the contrary! there is no one that has every or will ever live that is blameless! All of us are sinners! But because God loved us so much he sent his one and only son to die for our sins because Jesus is the only sinless person, ever! And just because you are sinners doesn't mean you can't be forgiven! That's how much God loves us!"

Tempest turned back to the sight before her then she looked at her watch "Now we need to get you home! I don't think you mother would be very happy if you were up late!" Tempest grabbed them and pulled them into the shadows.

They arrived back at the girls bedroom and Tempest sent them to sleep.

Next morning

"Michelle! Wake up! it's Christmas!" Jane yelled, jumping on Michelle.

Michelle groaned "I had the weirdest dream last night..."

Jane paused in her jumping "Me to! An angel took us to the first Christmas!"

Michelle stared at her "No way! We had the same dream!"

Jane stared back, then, remembering what day it was yelled "Whatever! Come on! Presents!"

Both girls clamored to get their robes and slippers on

Michelle paused at the door "Jane? You stink." Michelle wrinkled her nose.

"Wah! I don't stink" Jane yelled "That's probably-" Her feet made a squishy sound when she stepped.

Jane looked down at her slippers.

They were covered in brown gunk.

"EW!" Jane screamed and flung her slippers off.

"Wait! That means!" Michelle and Jane looked at each other.

Somewhere in the time stream an angel screamed "OH NO! I forgot to clean Jane's slippers off!" and "Oh crud! I left Carter at the first Christmas!"

* * *

**Okay**

**so some of the stuff was added or not added and it turned out semi completed different.**

**I still like it.**

**Okay so in the play Tempest was played by me, Carter(He didn't have a name in the actual play, he was just "the apprentice") was played by my little brother(YES I DID GET TO ACTUALLY HIT HIM IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING), Michelle was played by my bestfriend(LoDGAsGLADOS) and Jane was played by my bestfriends little sister(I am not putting names up cause THIS IS THE INTERNET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD)**

**PM me if you have question or something**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
